One of the seven princesses
by Revive Tyzula
Summary: Ty Leecia is a princess in the human world. Elf princess Azula is on a mission.


Wearing a black hood to cover her elf ears, the fire elf princess had infiltrated the human world. She had one mission. To kill all seven human princesses, to end their royal bloodline. To stop them from ever being able to use the Magicae stone. This stone was very powerful her father had said, and could only be used by elves OR humans with royal blood. She didn't know what kind of powers this stone possessed, she only knew that it could never fall into the hands of the humans. The elves had searched for it but never found it, and the humans hadn't found it either, or at least the elves assumed they hadn't. Since it hadn't been used yet. The human king had already passed away and so had the queen. Only the seven princesses remained, and they also had to pass away... from getting murdered. The only way to kill them was to seduce them and, to kiss them.

And while kissing them end them by breathing fire into their lungs, burn them from the inside. This was the only method fire elves used to kill humans. Killing a human any other way was a sin, and you would never be able to enter heaven when you die. Kissing was seen as the highest act of love among Fire elves. Killing in that moment was not a sin. Water, earth and air elves had other methods to kill humans. It was also strictly forbidden for an elf to ever kill another elf. Azula hated that fact. She wanted her brother dead!

Azula smirked as she spotted one of the princesses inside her sedan chair. She decided to follow the princess by foot instead of on her horse. She wanted less attention drawn towards her.

They eventually ended up at a circus.

What in the world was a princess doing here? They had circuses in the elf world too but royalty never went there. She wondered if her brother ever went to circuses here in the human world. He had been banished from the elf world and sent to the human world. He'd only get to return if he found the Magicae stone, but Azula knew he would never find it. She shrugged and walked into the circus a few minutes after the princess had walked in.

Azula looked around, trying to see where the princess was sitting. She would be sitting on some kind of throne, not on the benches like the other citizens.

Where the hell was she? Azula walked around in the crowd trying to see where she could find the princess. She wanted to sit down next to her and let her charms do the seducement. But she couldn't find her anywhere.

"Our first performer today will be... our beloved princess, Ty Leecia!

Azula gasped. The princess was performing?!

She looked up and saw the princess rope walking. But there was no safety net!

Then Azula knew exactly what she would do... She would set the net on fire using her magic. The princess would have no choice but to let go of the net, Azula would then run in and save her. It might make the princess fall for her and the kiss would be hers... then there would just six princesses left. Her father would be so proud of her!

She began walking against the stage, covering her head with her hood. Not wanting to get noticed by anyone. The spotlight was on the princess which made it easy for Azula. No one saw her, it was too dark. She hid behind some curtains before aiming her fingers to the princess, and then shooting fire right at her. Seeing her rope burning as the crowd began cheering louder, thinking this was part of the show. Azula stood ready, waiting for the princess to let go of the rope. She looked so terrified as her hands got burned by the fire, yelling in agnony. The circus staff didn't know what to do, but Azula did. She noticed how the princess finally let go after struggling for a good two minutes. Azula ran as fast as she could as the crowd gasped and covered their eyes. The princess yelled and Azula caught her in her arms, not letting her hit the ground.

The crowd began cheering and she also noticed the circus staff's change of expression. From frightened to relieved. She looked down on the princess in her arms. She was blushing with a few tears in her eyes. Both of her hands burnt.

Bingo! The cute princess was flattered.

8

8

8

8

8

Both of her hands had been covered in bandages and she had changed into her royal dress instead of that hideous circus outfit she wore up there. Azula was alone with her backstage and the princess was crying. Azula walked up to her, still with her hood on to cover her ears.

"Why are you still crying, your highness? Does it still hurt?" She tried to sound as polite as possible, even though she was a princess herself, and her purpose here was to kill the girl in front of her.

"No, I don't care about the wounds. It's just that my father didn't want me to perform here. He passed away but I know he's very disappointed in me. He wanted me to quit a long time ago. I think that fire was a warning from him. Telling me to stop" The princess cried. Azula walked closer.

"Don't listen to him. You were so great up there, you really caught me off guard. I don't want you to stop doing something you enjoy... "

The princess blused slightly "About that... The staff thinks it was part of my number, they really liked it. They said it scared them, and when you catched me they all agreed that this was my best number yet. They were ready to drop me from the circus, but after seeing this they changed their minds. They don't know that it was a mistake, so please... I have to fall every time! You have to catch me tomorrow as well!" The princess basically begged. This was even better than Azula had expected.

She grabbed the princess's hand tightly.

"I will help you. Ty Leecia. You looked so beautiful up there. You have to perform again"

The princess blushed at being called by her first name. Azula was trying to get as close as possible. The princess needed her now, this was her chance.


End file.
